shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaver T. Soul
'''Reaver T. Soul (リーバーT.ソウル) '''was born on Nal-mosiq an island in west blue which is also one of the World Government's sponsored states. When he was younger Soul's dream was always to join the marines and one day become an admiral in the navy. He eventually joined the marines and became one of the navy's youngest commanders ever. After disagreeing with the way the Navy did things Soul left the marines and he did so in a big way. During his performance review by the vice admirals at Marine Headquarters, Marineford, he managed to blow up most of the marine base using bombs he had set up all over and through the help of his friend Raiga Jones, who was like minded about the Navy's actions, he managed to escape the base after stealing a ship and kidnapping a Celestrial Dragon who had come to vist Marineford. This chain of crimes earned Soul a bounty of 80,000,000 which was later added onto to become 100,000,000 due to the number of Navy ships he sunk, number of marine bases he destroyed and the number of marines he had landed in the hospital in an attempt to defend himself. For a time he and Raiga allied themselves with the revolutionary army before they left to become pirates. Soul and Raiga now sails the seas as pirates with Soul as the captain of the Black Wing Pirates looking for more nakama to add to the crew. "The freedom of being a pirate is amazing" Soul says. Although he was now a pirate Soul still helps people whenever he can. Appearance Soul is a male person of average height. He has medium length purple hair which is a little spiky and purple eyes. Prior to the time skip, Soul wears a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt with black jeans and black arm braces that go up his arms strapped with white straps. After the time skip, he wears a black laced vest with white trims, a pair of black jeans once again, a pair of white sneakers with a black trim and a white buckle belt. He has also seemingly grown a few inches after the time skip. Personality Soul has a rather twisted personality in that, he's a nice guy and all but at times he can be really ruthless especially to those he views as enemieis. He also often has a really cold look and feel about but that expression sometimes changes in an instant to a heart warming smile although it may also turn to an evil, murderous smile. Soul has a facination with animals of all sorts but he loves birds in particular, he will even let them fly onto his arms and shoulders while walking around or while he is relaxing on the ship. Another one of Soul's great loves is food he can eat about ten times as much as everyone else on his crew; he actually does. Trivia *During his time in the revolutionary army he managed to cross paths with Nico Robin and ended up falling in love with her although it's something he he keeps a secret. *Thanks to Emporiro Ivankov who he met in the revolutionary army Soul has now developed somewhat of a phobia for Okama. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramicia Devil Fruit User Category:Black Wing Pirates Category:Captain Category:Pirate